Dusk Till Down
by mmalfoy75
Summary: Naruto Namikaze melamar Sakura Haruno saat setengah sadar/Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak dulu,bahwa aku tak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu di sampingku, so, Sakura Haruno..would you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?”. NaruSaku/M for 17 plus.


Dusk Till Down

 **Disclaimer: All Character Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), mature contents, and many mistakes**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 _Emerald_ indahnya terbuka, ia melihat nakas di sampingnya dan melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam, ia terbangun karena merasa haus tadi, Sakura menyingkirkan tangan kokoh seorang pria dengan hati-hati dari tubuh telanjangnya agar si pria tidak terganggu. Sakura mengambil kemeja berwarna putih yang teronggok di lantai kemudian memakainya, ia tersenyum kala mendapati wangi khas prianya melekat pada kemeja yang sekarang tengah digunakannya. Setelah meminum air putih yang berada di atas nakas, Ia berjalan ke arah balkon apartement, memandang keluar dan menikmati bagaiman bulan bersinar begitu terangnya dan di temani oleh bintang-bintang yang semakin memperindah suasana malam ini.

" _No_!, jangan tinggalkan aku,..kumohon."

Mendengar suara sang pria yang sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk, Sakura segera kembali ke dalam kamar mereka untuk mengecek keadaan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

".. _Please_ , jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura." Si pria berambut pirang itu masih mengigau, dahinya dialiri oleh keringat.

"Hey,hey Naruto, tenanglah aku di sini, aku tidak pergi, bangunlah itu hanya mimpi." Pria yang dipanggil Naruto tadi membuka matanya, tapi hanya setengah kemudian ia langsung memeluk Sakura erat, Sakura membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Aku bermimpi buruk, aku bermimpi tadi kau meniggalkan aku," Tuturnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada lekukan leher Sakura, matanya masih setengah mengantuk. Sakura menghadapkan wajah Naruto agar tepat menghadap kearahnya.

" Tenanglah Naru, itu hanya mimpi, aku ada disini bersamamu dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sekarang tidurlah lagi," jawabnya sambil mengelus pipi kokoh sang pujaan hati.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura, menikahlah denganku." Sakura terbelalak.

"Jangan bercanda Naru, kau sepertinya masih setengah sadar." Jawab Sakura sambil menenangkan hatinya yang sempat bertalu-talu.

" Hmm.." Hanya itu jawaban dari Naruto sebelum ia menutup matanya lagi dan semakin memperat pelukannya pada sang belahan jiwa, sehingga sekarang posisi mereka berhimpitan bahkan bibir mereka hanya berjarak satu cm.

" Tidurlah Naru." Mereka kemudian memejamkan matanya masing-masing sambil menikmati kehangatan yang melingkupi hati mereka berdua.

Sinar matahari pagi mengenai Sakura, sehingga membuatnya bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan Emerald indahnya dan mencari keberadaan Naruto yang sudah tak ada disampingnya. Ia kemudian bangkit untuk mencari Naruto dengan masih menggunakan kemeja Naruto semalam. Ia menyusuri tangga apartement mereka dan memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto di ruang Gym yang mereka miliki. Dan benar saja, di sana terdapat Naruto yang hanya menggunakan _sweatpants_ tanpa menggunakan baju atasan apapun sehingga menampilkan tubuh atletis yang akan membuat setiap kaum hawa yang melihatnya langsung bertekuk lutut.

Pria tampan tersebut sedang melakukan _pull up_ ,ia tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang sudah bersandar di pintu Gym tersebut. Sakura menggigit jarinya melihat betapa _sexy_ Naruto pagi ini, Naruto yang baru akan berpindah tempat untuk mengganti jenis olahraganya tertunda ketika _Blue Shappire_ nya menangkap sosok wanita yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya tengah berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu dengan hanya menggunakan kemejanya, ia kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura, dan Sakura balas tersenyum sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto, Naruto langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, tangan Naruto melingkari pinggang _sexy_ Sakura, dan tangan Sakura langsung mengalung indah di leher Naruto, segera Naruto menundukan wajahnya menatap dewi jelmaan bunga sakura ini dan menariknya pada _Morning Kiss_ yang menggairahkan, bibirnya melumat dengan lembut namun tak sabar bibir mungil Sakura, Sakura mulai melenguh ketika lidah Naruto menerobos ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura pada meja diruangan tersebut, Sakura kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya kemudian menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

" Apa kau ingat tadi malam kau bermimpi buruk dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Sakura mencoba memastikan pendengarannya pada malam tadi.

" Tidak, aku tidak mengingat hal itu," jawab Naruto enteng,

" Kau yakin? Kau tidak mengingat apapun?" desak Sakura lagi.

" Tidak, aku tidak mengingat apapun." Sambung Naruto.

" Benar tak ingat apapun?" Tutur Sakura yang masih ingin mendapat kepastian.

" Tidak, yang aku ingat hanya tadi malam aku baru saja melamarmu." Jawab Naruto tanpa memperdulikan muka sebal Sakura,ia di hadiahi pukulan manja pada lengan kirinya oleh Sakura.

" Hey, jangan bercanda,Naru..". Sergah Sakura.

" Tidak, aku tidak bercanda sama sekali, _love_."

Kemudian ia berlutut di depan Sakura." Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak dulu,bahwa aku tak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu di sampingku, _so, Sakura Haruno..would you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"._

Sakura membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan pria didepannya itu, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh Naruto.. _yes..yes_ " Kata Sakura sambil menghapus air mata bahagianya.Naruto bangkit dari berlutunya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

" _I love you._ " kata Naruto.

" _I love you as well._ " Jawab Sakura dengan tulus.

Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan tak mebutuhkan waktu lama kedua bibir itu sudah saling melumat lagi, tentu dengan jauh lebih berperasaan karena ini merupan moment bahagia bagi keduanya. Inilah yang telah lama ditunggu oleh Sakura, ia ingin menjalani hidup sebagai Mrs.Namikaze.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" tanya Ino disela memakan makan siangnya.

"Naruto telah melamarku" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah yang membuatnya tampak semakin cantik.

"Syukurlah, kau tahu Sakura? Tatapan Naruto saat melihatmu seperti dia ingin memakanmu di tempat langsung. Dia begitu memujamu sepertinya." Tutur sang Yamanaka yang membuat Sakura seperti terbakar, mukanya memerah.

Sakura dan Ino pergi makan siang di cafe favorit mereka, tadi Sakura diantar oleh Naruto kesini. Sayangnya Naruto tak dapat menemaninya, karena dia ada meeting mendadak dengan koleganya. Tatapannya begitu berat saat dia berpisah walaupun sebentar dengan perempuan pujaan hatinya.

"Apa dia begitu hebat diranjang? Berapa sering kalian bercinta? Tapi melihat dari tatapannya yang senantiasa menatap lapar padamu, sepertinya kalian selalu berhubungan intim setiap ada kesempatan." Ocehan Ino semakin liar.

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura memikirkan betapa seringnya Ia dan Naruto bercinta, contohnya tadi malam, Naruto sangat beringas ketika tubuh mereka bersatu, mereka terus berpacu diranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk, bahkan mereka baru tidur jam tiga pagi. Saat tadi mengantar Sakura makan siang bersama Ino kesini saja mereka bercumbu begitu mesra dan lama baru setelahnya mereka keluar mobil.

"Ah, apa-apan kau _Pig_ , aku malu tahu, dan aku tak akan memberitahukan masalah ranjangku padamu atau pada siapapun." Tak dapat Sakura bayangkan seperti apa mukanya saat ini, pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kemudian pembicaraan terus berlanjut dengan sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari arah keduanya.

Dibawah kucuran shower keduanya terus mendesahkan nama pasangannya satu sama lain. Sang lelaki terus menyodok dengan keras batang kejantanannya pada lorong vagina sang wanita yang tak henti-hentinya mendesah kenikmataan.

"Anh, ah..ah!" Naruto terus mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang dan basah Sakura.

" Kau sangat sempit _love_ , arghh.." erangan Naruto tak dapat terelakkan.

" Na ruuhh, _harder_.. anh.. _fast_.."

Bunyi benturan dua kulit bersaingan dengan bunyi air shower yang tetap mengucuri tubuh kedua anak manusia yang sedang dipenuhi birahi itu. Keduanya masih terus berpacu sampai-sampai tubuh sang wanita terguncang oleh setiap sodokan si pria yang begitu keras.

" Sebentar lagi Naruuhh.."

" _Come for me love._." ucap Naruto yang semakin mempercepat aksinya agar mencapai klimaks bersama Sakura.

" Annhhhg, Naruto.." Mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

" Sakura,grhh.." suara _husky_ milik Naruto bersautan dengan teriakan Sakura. Naruto masih memaju mundurkan kejantanannya untuk menikmati moment-moment ekstati ini.

 _" I love you, love_ " Naruto menyatukan bibirnya lagi dengan bibir ranum Sakura.

" _I love you as well._ " Balas Sakura ditengah ciuman Naruto. Keduanya tersenyum.

Hari ini hari Minggu, kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini sudah sepakat akan menghabiskan waktu libur mereka untuk bersantai di apartement mereka, tentu juga dengan olahraga di ranjang pastinya. Hanya saja rencana awal mereka yang begitu didamba-dambakan oleh keduanya musnah dikala pagi hari ketika mereka bangun, Sakura muntah-muntah dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, alhasil Naruto yang merasakan gerakan mendadak Sakura juga langsung ikut bangun dari tidurnya, Naruto menyusul Sakura ke kamar mandi, dan mendapati sang wanita tengah membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa muntahan.

"Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali, kita harus ke dokter setelah ini." Tutur Naruto dengan tampang khawatirnya.

" Tidak perlu Naru, aku hanya masuk angin sepertinya, atau aku salah makan tadi malam." Jawab Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

" Jika ada yang salah dengan makanan kita tadi malam, pasti aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Sebaiknya kita periksakan ini segera, aku takut terjadi apa- apa denganmu."

" Tenanglah aku hanya sakit biasa, tak usah pergi ke dokter, mungkin dengan minum teh hangat aku akan sembuh." Lanjut Sakura.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu, _love_ " Naruto pasrah akan kekeraskepalaan Sakura.

Dan jadilah mereka berdua berakhir disini, di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton film Maze Runner. Mereka berbaring menyamping dengan Naruto memeluk penuh kehangatan Sakura yang senantiasa membalas pelukan Naruto dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto yang melingkari perutnya.

Kenyamanan itu hancur kala rasa mual lagi-lagi mendera Sakura, buru-buru ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel, Naruto membantu memijat leher Sakura agar ia merasa lebih baik, Sakura membersihkan mukanya dan menghadap ke arah Naruto.

" Kita pergi ke dokter. Sekarang juga." Ucapan Naruto mulai tegas walau tak dapat dipungkiri raut mukanya nampak khawatir.

" Baiklah Naru." Sakura tak dapat membantah lagi.

Hamil. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang memeriksa Sakura, Naruto yang tak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya langsung memeluk Sakura dan terus menghujani Sakura dengan ciuman di wajahnya dan teruh melantunkan kata terima kasih.

Dokter berkata kandungan Sakura sudah memasuki usia satu minggu, dan ia disarankan untuk banyak beristirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak melakukan hal-hal yang berat karena itu dapat mengganggu kesehatan Sakura dan bayinya.

Sepulangnya mereka dari Rumah Sakit, Naruto tak henti-hentinya memanjakan Sakura dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa senang.

Keesokannya, pada hari Senin Naruto mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai CEO Namikaze Corp. Karena ingin menjaga dan menemani Sakura di apartement mereka. Di luar sana sedang turun hujan lebat, sehingga membuat keduanya malas untuk melakukan apa-apa.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di depan perapian dengan Sakura sedang membaca buku dipangkuan Naruto, dan Naruto yang memeluk tubuh berbadan dua Sakura sambil tiada henti ia mengecup leher jenjang Sakura yang terpampang di hadapannya.

" Naruto." Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

" _Yes love?"_ Jawab Naruto sambil tangannya mengelus perut Sakura yang masih rata.

" Kau akan memberi nama apa untuk anak kita nanti?" Sakura menutup bukunya kemudian memutar kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan Naruto

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura sebelum menjawabnya." Jika anak kita laki-laki, aku akan memberinya nama Shinachiku, dia akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang berani, pintar dan pastinya tampan seperti aku." Sakura hanya manggut-manggut menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Dan kalau anak kita perempuan, akan ku beri nama ia Hanami, sesuai dengan namamu 'Sakura dan Hanami' ia pasti akan sangat cantik seperti ibunya." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat mengakhiri ucapannya. Sakura hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Naruto yang gemas akan wajah Sakura yang sedang tersipu, langsung melumat bibir ranum Sakura yang dibalas dengan lumatan tak kalah bergairah dari Sakura. Sekarang posisi Sakura sudah duduk mengangkang diatas pangkuan Naruto, ia melenguh tak tertahankan kala bibir Naruto mulai mengulum telinganya.

" Kuharap ini tidak akan mengganggu dia." Naruto sudah tak sabar untuk menjamah tubuh sintal Sakura, sekarang ia sudah mulai menggigit dan menjilat leher Sakura penuh gairah.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan masih mempertahankan ciumannya di bibir Sakura, ia membawa Sakura menuju kamar mereka, kemudian menjatuhkan Sakura dengan hati-hati di tengah ranjang. Naruto segera mengungkung Sakura yang ada di bawahnya, Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher kokoh Naruto.

" Jangan keras- keras, aku takut dia akan terganggu." Sakura sudah tak bisa lagi menutup rona merah di wajahnya.

" _As your wish, love._ "

Dan jadilah hari cuti yang diambil keduanya diisi dengan lenguhan, erangan erotis, desahan, dan teriakan yang menunjukan betapa nikmatnya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

" Benarkah itu Sakura?" Ino memekik kala Sakura memberitahunya bahwa ia tengah hamil.

" Benar _Pig_ , dan aku merasa sangat bahagia." Mereka mengobrol di sela istirahat makan siang di kafetaria kantor mereka. Ino dan Sakura bekerja di butik milik mereka, mereka bekerjasama dari nol hingga mereka sesukses ini di dunia _fashion_ , bahkan produk-produk mereka sudah memiliki _fashion line_ sendiri.

" Itu berarti kau dan Naruto harus secepatnya menyelenggarakan pernikahan kalian, sebelum perutmu semakin membesar, itu akan membuat gosip tak sedap dimana-mana." Saran Ino.

" Kau memang benar sekali _Pig_ , aku akan membicarakannya lagi dengan Naruto nanti." Dan pembicaraan mereka terus bergulir sampai waktu istirahat mereka selesai.

Dentingan piano menjadi satu-satunya suara di dalam Gereja itu, tampak seorang pria berdiri tegap menggunakan setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam di depan altar, Shappirenya tak dapat berpaling dari sosok yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Naruto terus menyunggingkan senyum menawannya saat melihat wanita yang begitu dicintainya, yang sedang mengandung buah hatinya berjalan dengan sangat anggun diiringi ayahnya, Mr. Haruno yang akan menjadi ayah mertuanya sebentar lagi.

Sakura tak dapat menutupi raut bahagia dari wajahnya ketika ia memasuki gereja bersama ayahnya, gaun berwarna putih dengan ekor sepanjang satu meternya tampak sangat pas memeluk tubuh indahnya, sejumput rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya dikepang kemudian rambut sewarna _cotton candy_ yang panjangnya sepunggung itu digelung dan ditambah dengan tudung putih transparan yang menutup wajah ayu itu membuat semua tamu undangan yang telah berdiri terpukau melihat betapa cantiknya pengantin wanita itu.

Ketika sampai di depan altar, Mr. Kizashi menyerahkan putri kesayangannya kepada Naruto.

" Jaga anakku baik-baik." Ucap Mr. Kizashi tegas pada Naruto.

" Baik, _Sir_."

Sekarang Naruto dan Sakura sudah berdiri di altar saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan Sakura yang digenggam lembut oleh Naruto. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain, mata Sakura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Seorang pastur berdiri didepan mereka dan siap membacakan janji suci pernikahan.

Upacara pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan tenang dan semua tamu undangan ikut tersenyum begitu melihat moment romantis dan bersejarah antara Naruto dan Sakura saat mereka bertukar cincin dan kemudian berkata " _I do_."

Dan para wanita tak dapat mentembunyikan rona merah dipipi mereka kala membuka tudung Sakura dan mencium Sakura pertama kalinya setelah mereka sah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

" Ekhm.. kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti, mate." Kiba salah seorang sahabat Naruto membersihkan tenggorokannya kala Naruto dan Sakura masih belum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan tentu saja hal ini mengundang tawa dari para tamu undangan.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura. Naruto tersenyum lembut saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Sakura, jari tangannya menghapus lembut air mata itu dan kemudian mencium kening Sakura.

" Semoga itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan Mrs. Namikaze." Kata Naruto setelah menghapus air mata Sakura.

" Tentu, Mr. Namikaze." Senyum terlukis indah di wajah mereka.

Senja. Waktu itu mereka pertama kali bertemu saat musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang sedang mekar, si pria yang tengah menggarap tugas kuliahnya itu jatuh dalam pesona sang dewi bunga yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon bunga sakura, sang gadis yang sepertinya sedang menggambar itu tampak sangat cantik dan sempurna di mata _shappire_ nya. Naruto si pemilik _shappire_ itu telah membulatkan tekadnya bahwa gadis itulah yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Senja yang mempertemukan mereka.

Mereka menikah di musim semi, musim dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pernikahan mereka digelar secara sederhana dan intim, setelah upacara pernikahan yang sangat romantis, mereka menggelar resepsi outdoor bertaburkan bunga sakura. Setelahnya mereka pergi untuk bulan madu selama dua minggu di London, Inggris. Tempat yang sangat ingin di kunjungi oleh si pengantin wanita, dan sekarang setelah dua minggu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk memadu kasih berdua, mereka kembali lagi ke apartement mereka.

" Naruto, usia kandunganku sekarang sudah satu bulan , ku rasa kita harus memberitahu teman-teman." Sakura memulai percakapannya sembari mengelus rambut pirang Naruto yang tengah menciumi perut telanjangnya.

" _Sure, Love_." Kini Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang kemudian menarik tubuh Sakura agar mendekat padanya.

" Kita hanya perlu membuat jamuan makan malam dan mengundang teman terdekat kita." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Naruto.

" Apapun untuk istri tercintaku, jadi bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi? _Another round?_ " Seringai mesum ditujukan pada Sakura yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

" _I love you._ "

" _I love you as well._ "

Berbagai macam makanan sudah tersaji rapi di meja panjang itu, berbotol- botol Red Wine dengan rasa yang menakjubkan sudah disiapkan, teman-teman mereka pun sudah mulai berdatangan.

Sakura yang mengenakkan sun dress tampak cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang digerai, Naruto sang suami tampil kasual dengan menggunakan kemeja biru muda panjang dan celana coklat muda, ah betapa manisnya pengantin baru ini.

Teman- teman mereka sudah datang dan sekarang sudah duduk di meja makan. Sakura dan Naruto berdiri di depan mereka dengan wajah sumringah.

" _I'm pregnant_." Sakura tampaknya sudah tidak sabar untuk mengutarakan hal gembira ini. Senyum bangga terlukis diwajah gagah Naruto yang senantiasa memeluk posesif pinggang Sakura.

" Jadi kami mengundang kalian disini untuk berbagi rasa bahagia dan berkah yang kami dapatkan ini." Setelahnya Naruto mencium kening Sakura.

" Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Sasuke yang datang dengan Hinata, tunangannya mengucapkan selamat untuk pertama kali. Diikuti oleh teman mereka yang lain.

" Tak kusangka Naruto hebat juga." Celetuk Kiba. Semua tertawa.

" Sudah terbuktikan?." Naruto menyombongkan diri.

" Oh Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ibu, selamat ya." Temari dan Shikamaru datang menghampiri pengantin baru itu.

" Ah, terimakasih Temari, Shikamaru."

" Lihatlah Sai, Sakura saja sudah hamil, kapan kau akan menikahiku?!" Tanya Ino kesal pada Sai kekasihnya. Yang mendengar hanya tertawa.

" Jadi mari kita mulai acara makan malam ini, _Salute_." Naruto memimpin untuk bersulang.

" _Salute_." Para tamu mengangkat gelas mereka. Dan mereka semua menikmati acara makan malam istimewa ini.

Teman-teman mereka sudah pulang dan sekarang Sakura sedang duduk di pangkuan Naruto di depan perapian mereka, Sakura terus mengelus lengan kokoh Naruto yang melingkari perutnya. Sedangkan Naruto terus menyesapi wangi rambut Sakura sambil sesekali menciumi leher jenjang Sakura yang berada di depannya.

" Terima kasih, Naruto." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" _For what?_ " Kecupan dibibir Naruto daratkan kala Sakura menghadapnya.

" Untuk semuanya, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi kau tetap menyempatkan membuat acara makan malam ini." Tangan lembut Sakura membelai wajah kokoh Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya sentuhan penuh kasih Sakura.

" Apapun untukmu, _Love_. Ayo kita pergi tidur, aku tahu kau sudah lelah dan pasti dia juga sudah sangat lelah karena seharian ini kita sangat sibuk." Naruto mengelus perut Sakura yang masih rata.

" Baik." Sakura tak dapat menutup rona merah di wajahnya saat Naruto membawanya ala _Bridal Style_ ke kamar mereka.

" Aku mencintai kalian." Sekarang mereka sudah ada diranjang dan tengah berpelukan.

" Kami juga mencintaimu, _Daddy._ " Sakura membalas dengan suara yang di buat seperti anak kecil. Naruto tersenyum menanggapinya.

Hidup mereka benar-benar sempurna, sekarang mereka tengah menantikan kelahiran buat hati mereka yang akan lahir delapan bulan lagi. Kasih sayang selalu mereka curahkan untuk satu sama lain.

The End

Author Notes:

Hai guys, aku buat fanfic ini untuk mengisi libur lebaran. Dan aku mau jelasin beberapa hal, mungkin kalian nggak asing dengan adegan awal cerita ini, karena aku terinspirasi dari film yang aku pernah tonton. Dan disini aku buat cerita yang fluffy banget, ngga ada masalah antar tokoh, hanya cerita manis tentang Narusaku. Aku juga newbie, jadi pasti masih banyak kesalahan dan typo disana sini. Judul ngga sesuai isi cerita, aku lagi suka dengerin aja lagu Zayn ft Sia Dusk Till Down.

Please review.


End file.
